


What's a Soulmate?

by missxip69



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, KuroFai Week, Kurofai Week 2018, M/M, Nicknames, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Kurogane and Fai reflect on their relationship: the past and the present. Maybe the future, too."What's a Soulmate?" The conversation used here is from Dawson's Creek season finale. (Strongly suggest listening to this before reading.) Here's the audio: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=msQYbXM2eck•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	What's a Soulmate?

_What's a soulmate?_

Kurogane smiles tenderly and I giggle.

 _It's_ _a.... Well, it's like a best friend, but more._

"Kuro-sama," I throw my head back and laugh louder as he dances with me around the stage. 

_It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else._

Lights circle around to spotlight on us, twisting and turning to the music.

_It's someone who makes you a better person._

"I love you, Yuui," Kurogane whispers into my ear.

_No, actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself. Because they inspire you._

"I love you, too, Kuro-rin," I wrap my arms around his shoulders and nuzzle my head under his chin.

_A soulmate is someone who you carry with you, forever._

He pulls away, a smile on his face as he holds my hands.

_It's the one person who knew you, accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did. Or when no one else would._

Kurogane lets his thumbs ghost over my palms as he looks into my eyes.

_And no matter what happens, you'll always love them._

"Yuui," he begins once everyone is looking. "I love you." I can't help but blush. "I love you so much. I love your kind heart, your annoyingly flippant aura, and even your adorable smile. I love that you have trusted me with your past."

_And nothing could ever change that._

He looks at Syaoran, and the young man supplies him with a small, black box. "I'm not sure I can ever describe..." he opens it, revealing a beautiful blue diamond centered by small crystals, wrapping around in the form of a ring. "...how happy I am that you're trusting me with your future."

I feel tears spill from my eyes as the blush spreads all over my whole face. Sakura gives me the white box with the ring I picked for Kurogane. "I... I promise to make you happy! I promise to be there for you and to make you laugh, and take care of you when you're sick, and... and..." I close my eyes, opening the white box to reveal the midnight-shaded circular ring. "And I promise to love you forever."

Yukito puts one hand on Kurogane's shoulder, and another on mine. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Kurogane, you may kiss your bride."

My ninja steps forward, removing the veil. He leans in and kisses me passionately. I hear Tomoyo and Sakura squealing from behind me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. & Mrs. Suwa!"

We round on the crowd to see everyone cheering. People are taking pictures of us, too.

"Yuui-mama! Kurogane-papa!" A young boy, about 6 years old, runs up to us and holds his arms up to me.

This world's Kamui.

He was an orphan when we found him taking shelter under a tree in the backyard.

I pick him up and hold him close, tickling his stomach which causes him to laugh.

We take a few pictures, but Kamui soon finds this world's Fuuma, who is about 12.

"Fuuma-kun!" He wiggles out of my arms and runs to his friend, who quickly wraps him in a hug.

"They're next!" Yuuko calls, laughing.

"Oh, you better hope not," Kurogane comments.

Mokona calls out, "Just like Kuro-daddy! So protective! Ne, Yuui-san?"

I kiss my husband on the cheek. "Don't I know it. And I love that about him." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!! <3


End file.
